It's Complicated
by Sakura414
Summary: A look into the social lives of some of our favorite Seals and Angels, with the use of social networking.  Chapter two: Kamui Shiro.  Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Subaru joined Facebook.

Subaru is now friends with Hokuto Sumeragi.

Hokuto Sumeragi

Subaru! Welcome to FB! Glad you *finally* decided to  
join! Sei-chan will be pleased ;)

Subaru is now friends with Seishiro Sakurazuka.

Subaru wrote on Hokuto Sumeragi's wall.

Subaru likes Seishiro Sakurazuka's status.

Subaru became a fan of Onmyoji.

Subaru is now friends with Kamui Shiro.

Subaru changed his relationship status to it's complicated.

Seishiro Sakurazuka

Complicated? What's so "complicated" about it? I  
love you, you love me... it's more mindless and simple than Barney!

Subaru is now friends with Sorata Arisugawa.

Subaru is now friends with Yuzuriha Nekoi.

Hokuto Sumeragi

What's so complicated about your relationship...?

Subaru commented on Seishiro Sakurazuka's status.

Subaru is now friends with Arashi Kishu.

Subaru answered a question about Kamui Shiro.

Kamui Shiro

Kamui answered a question about you!

What is the best memory you have with  
Subaru Sumeragi?  
Our shojo anime nights 3

Subaru is now friends with Kazuki "Nataku" Tojo.

Subaru Sumeragi Pizza Palace tonight with Seishiro, Hokuto, and  
Kakyou :)  
Seishiro Sakurazuka, Hokuto Sumeragi, and Kakyou Kuzuki like this.  
Seishiro Sakurazuka Just come outt and sayy that it's a douuble datee!  
Hokuto Sumeragi Anyway! What's the big deal?  
Subaru Sumeragi ...

Subaru commented on Kamui Shiro's status.

Subaru commented on Kamui Shiro's status.

Subaru likes Hokuto Sumeragi's status.

Subaru is now friends with Kakyou Kuzuki.

Subaru became a fan of Sakurazuka Veterinary Clinic.

Subaru Sumeragi The Pizza Palace was fun! Kakyou Kuzuki is a pinball  
God! =.= Seishiro won a teddy bear for me from the crane machine, and  
Hokuto won our soda chugging contest. We ran into Fuuma and Kamui, too,  
and they turned out to be amazing at karaoke...who knew?  
Kamui Shiro, Hokuto Sumeragi, and 2 others like this.  
Hokuto Sumeragi Yeah, but then we were both getting up to use the  
bathroom all night =.=  
Subaru Sumeragi stupid caffeine...

Seishiro Sakurazuka

Are you readyy to changee your status to in a  
relationshipp yyet?  
Subaru Sumeragi What's with all the extra letters? 'Yet' is spelled with one 'y'.

Subaru is now friends with Fuuma Monou.

Subaru is now friends with Karen Kasumi.

Kamui Shiro

Kamui answered a question about you!

If you were stranded on a desert island with  
Subaru Sumeragi, what would you do?  
Build a big fire with his onmyoji skillz to signal for help, then sing campfire  
songs and roast marshmallows!  
Subaru Sumeragi I can't make fire...

Subaru became a fan of I hate the X/1999 movie!

Subaru became a fan of Seisub.

Subaru Sumeragi Shojo anime night!  
sent via Facebook Mobile  
Kamui Shiro likes this.  
Seishiro Sakurazuka Dislikeee!  
Kamui Shiro I'll bring my Ouran and CCS DVDs, k?  
Subaru Sumeragi kay!  
Seishiro Sakurazuka Kamui, you'd betterr nott tryy anything funny! Subaru is  
mine! He's myy boyfriend, soo you keep your little five foot, three inchh self  
off of himm! If youu do anythingg at alll, I swearr I will nott forgive you, and I  
will beat the everrr livingg crap outt of you! Do youu understandd?  
Kamui Shiro Not really, since u used so many extra letters...

Subaru Sumeragi Watching Cardcaptor Sakura with Kamui and Hokuto! 3  
Seishiro Sakurazuka dislikeeee!  
Kamui Shiro Grow up, will you?

Subaru created the group Seishiro Sakurazuka Fan Club.

Subaru is now friends with Daisuke Saiki.

Subaru wrote on Seishiro Sakurazuka's wall.

Subaru answered a question about Yuzuriha Nekoi.

Subaru is now friends with Hinoto Hime.

Hinoto Hime

This is just a reminder to all of the Seals: Bowling tomorrow is  
still on! Please remember to meet at 5:30 at the bowling palace by Rainbow  
Bridge!  
Subaru Sumeragi Is there possibly another bowling palace that we could go  
to...? Like The Bowling Ball in Tomoeda?  
Hinoto Hime No.

Photos of Subaru (28)  
The Pizza Palace by Hokuto Sumeragi  
Shojo Anime Night by Kamui Shiro  
Subaru 3 I by Seishiro Sakurazuka  
The Karaoke Bar by Hokuto Sumeragi  
My friends! by Yuzuriha Nekoi  
Subaru 3 II by Seishiro Sakurazuka  
Pizza & Pinball by Kakyou Kuzuki  
The Christmas Party at the Diet Building by Kamui Shiro  
The Dragons of Heaven New Years Party by Sorata Arisugawa  
Subaru's Surprise Birthday Party by Hokuto Sumeragi  
Subaru 3 III by Seishiro Sakurazuka  
The Seven Seals' Bowling Party by Arashi Kishu  
(see more)

Videos of Subaru (35)  
Subaru At The Karaoke Bar! (Rare Footage!) by Hokuto Sumeragi  
Ryu no Christmas Party by Kamui Shiro  
Kamui And Subaru: Most Embarrassing Moments part I: The New Years  
Party by Sorata Arisugawa  
The Seven Seals' Pool Party by Arashi Kishu  
The Halloween Party by Yuzuriha Nekoi  
(see more)

Seishiro Sakurazuka

You Ten No Ryu sure do party a lot, don't you?  
Kanoe Chinoryu Don't you even think about switching sides!  
Seishiro Sakurazuka Sayys the woman who hhad to make up a lastt name  
ffor herselff. 'Cmon, it's justt the words Chi No Ryu all smushhed togetherr!  
Kanoe Chinoryu Shut up. I WILL stop paying you. And what's with all the  
extra letters?  
Seishiro Sakurazuka You payy me?  
Subaru Sumeragi Could you please do this on someone else's wall?

Subaru is now friends with Shogo Asagi.

Subaru Shogo Asagi: Who the heck are you?  
Shogo Asagi I was in the movie...  
Subaru Sumeragi ...what?

Kamui Shiro  
Kamui just answered a question about Subaru!  
Subaru has new answers to unlock!

Subaru Kamui Shiro: What is it with you and answering questions?  
Kamui Shiro I have nothing better to do.  
Subaru Sumeragi Yeah, except for saving the world...

Subaru is now friends with Kotori Monou.

Seishiro Sakurazuka iloveyouu3  
Subaru Sumeragi likes this.  
Kamui Shiro Are you really still jumbling words together and adding extra  
letters? How old are you?  
Seishiro Sakurazuka Was I talking to you?

Subaru Sumeragi My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me, So

won't you kill me, So I die happy /3  
Sorata Arisugawa Song lyrics? Really? C'mon, Subaru, you're a man!  
Seishiro Sakurazuka Barely...  
Subaru Sumeragi Eh? 

Subaru Sumeragi just killed Seishiro Sakurazuka in epic combat on Rainbow Bridge, thus causing me to lose yet another loved one and leaving me with no friends. Fml.

Hokuto Sumeragi

Subaru, have you been eating properly? How many times have you gone outside your apartment? Please make an effort to expand your social life, or at least go visit granny in Kyoto so that you can get out of your cramped apartment and get your mind off of your angsting and all other aspects of your life which suck. Remember to change your underwear! Oh, and also, your shoes don't match your purse.

Subaru Sumeragi I have been eating instant ramen every couple of days. I do not go outside my apartment for anything besides jobs and the occasional trip to the shoe store. I change my underwear every day, as well as my clothes. They just all look the same. HOLY CRAP, I didn't even notice that my shoes don't match my purse! How embarrassing! And to think I was about to go out today! Thank you, Hokuto-chan, for informing me of this dire situation; I will go change my shoes immediately!

Shogo Asagi  
Shogo just answered a question about Subaru.  
Subaru has new answers to unlock!  
Subaru Sumeragi Dude, I don't even know you!

A/N:

You have no idea how long this thing has been sitting around my drafts folder! To be honest, the real reason why I posted this was because I don't like to have an odd number of stories posted (plus I think it's funny!) XP I'm planning on doing a few more of the characters' walls, but I don't know when I'll be able to do it (if I can even ever do it...no promises there!) The song lyrics used are from the song "Hands Down" by Dashboard Confessionals. Thank you to my Nee-chan, ForgottenTimepiece, for that!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Subaru, Seishiro, Hokuto, Kamui, Shogo, or any of the other characters and such related to X (X/1999), nor do I own Facebook or the profile/wall setup.

Until next time,

Sakura


	2. Chapter 2

Kamui joined Facebook.

Kamui is now friends with Kotori Monou.

Kamui is now friends with Fuuma Monou.

Kamui wrote on Fuuma Monou's Wall.

Kamui is in a relationship with Kotori Monou.

Kotori Monou and 3 others like this.

Fuuma Monou dislike.

Kamui Shiro wth, man?

Kamui Shiro

Destiny is like your news feed. You can refresh it all you want, but it's never going to change.

Fuuma Monou That's pretty morbid.

Kamui is now friends with Sorata Arisugawa.

Kamui is now friends with Hinoto Hime.

Kamui is now friends with Arashi Kishuu.

Hinoto Hime

WTF, "Kamui"!

Kamui Shiro WHAT THE CRAP?

Hinoto Hime ...welcome to Facebook...?

Kamui Shiro o.e

Kamui is now friends with Kanoe Chinoryu.

Kanoe Chinoryu

So, how 'bout joining the Dragons of Earth? We have doughnut holes on Sundays.

Kamui Shiro You're trying to bribe me, the One True "Kamui", whose hands the fate of the entire Earth rest in and controls whether or not all of mankind is wiped out, with _doughnut holes_?

Kamui is now friends with Karen Kasumi.

Kamui is now friends with Yuzuriha Nekoi.

Yuzuriha Nekoi

W.T.F. :)

Kamui Shiro ?

Yuzuriha Nekoi .Facebook. :)

Kamui Shiro ...right...

Kamui Shiro Is thoroughly confused.

Kotori Monou ?

Kamui Shiro My aunt just exploded in your living room. I hope you have a good mop on hand.

Kamui Shiro

I decide to save the world and this is what I get? My best friend goes completely nuts and stabs me with shards of glass, a sword, and a random piece of loose plumbing before dislodging said sword from my hand and killing my girlfriend with it? This was not in my contract!

Hinoto Hime Actually, yes it was. It stated specifically in the fine print,"Side effects may include excessive death or loss of loved ones, severe bodily injuries, depression, angst, and increasing uke behaviors".

Kamui Shiro Don't you have some dreaming to do?

"Kamui" Monou I know your true wish.

Kamui Shiro You changed your name to "Kamui"? I'M Kamui! Your name is Fuuma, not Kamui, because I'm Kamui and you're Fuuma, so quit calling yourself Kamui and change your name back to Fuuma, Fuuma!

Kamui Shiro And why the heck does everyone always put my name in quotes?

Kamui is now friends with Subaru Sumeragi.

Subaru Sumeragi WTF :)

Kamui Shiro That doesn't mean what you think it means.

Kamui Shiro

Ten no Ryu bowling party tonight! :)

Subaru Sumeragi, Sorata Arisugawa, and 3 others like this.

Sorata Arisugawa I hope I don't drop a bowling ball on my toe again!

Arashi Kishuu Perhaps if you would stop being so reckless...

Kamui is now friends with Seishiro Sakurazuka.

Kamui joined the event "The Promised Day".

Kamui Shiro

Bowling was so much fun! Well, aside from all the angsting, but I don't think that can be avoided. Subaru and I both dropped bowling balls on our toes, and Sorata spilled my soda all over my nachos, but then he knocked his soda over and it went allllll over his pants :)

Arashi Kishuu and Subaru Sumeragi like this.

Sorata Arisugawa dislike

Subaru Sumeragi It would've been better if I had won that giant kitty from the crane machine. :(

Seishiro Sakurazuka WTF!

Kamui Shiro Oh. My. Kami-sama. THAT DOES NOT MEAN WELCOME TO FACEBOOK!

Seishiro Sakurazuka I know.

Kamui Shiro is single.

"Kamui" Monou likes this.

Yuzuriha Nekoi Aw! What happened? :(

Kamui Shiro My girlfriend died.

Yuzuriha Nekoi :'(

Kamui answered a question about Subaru Sumeragi.

Kamui is now friends with Daisuke Saiki.

Kamui Shiro

Wants the old Fuuma back :'(

"Kamui" Monou My name is Kamui.

Kamui Shiro (=.=)u

Kamui is now friends with Keiichi Segawa.

Kamui is now friends with Nokoru Imonoyama.

Kamui Shiro

Shojo Anime Night tonight with Subaru Sumeragi! :)

Subaru Sumeragi likes this.

Seishiro Sakurazuka :(:(:(:(:(:(:(:( DISLIKEEEEEE!  
Kamui Shiro Shut up.

Subaru Sumeragi Is tonight Yaoi Night?

Seishiro Sakurazuka Yaoi Night?

Kamui Shiro Subaru: Yup! I'll bring Junjou Romantica, and you can bring Gravitation, k?

Seishiro: On the first Saturday of every month, instead of Shojo Anime Night, Subaru and I have Yaoi Night, where we watch all of our yaoi DVDs :)

Seishiro Sakurazuka *nosebleed* I WANT IN!

"Kamui" Monou Mui-chan, you're watching yaoi without me? I'm so very hurt. Why don't you come over to my house and we can have some real yaoi?

Kamui Shiro GAHHHH!

Kamui Shiro

Hi, I'm Kamui Shiro, andd I'm a man stealerrr :) I also likee to leavee my faceebook openn on the computerr of the mann I STOLE so that whoeverr happenns to be in hiss room cann changgee myy statusssss. :) Have a nicee dayyy!

Seishiro Sakurazuka Two can play at that game, Sakurazuka. Check your photos :)

Seishiro Sakurazuka I hate youu.

Kamui Shiro Hey, I'm not the only one who leaves his FB open on Subaru's computer. :P

Hinoto Hime This is an important message addressed to all of the Seals and Angels.

Recently, there has been a strange boy by the name of Shogo Asagi who has been friend requesting all of the Dragons of both Heaven and Earth. We do not know where this man came from, but we are working very hard to figure out who he is. Please be patient and inform us if any information about him is discovered. Thank you.

Best regards,

Hinoto and Kanoe

Kamui is now friends with Seiichiro Aoki.

Subaru Sumeragi Hey, Kamui! :) So, I don't know if you're the right person to be asking this to, but I thought that maybe you would know since you're the leader of the seals and all. Anyway, Here's my question: do you think it would be okay for the Dragons of Heaven to have a cat?

Kamui Shiro Um... I guess so. You should probably ask Imonoyama-san, since he owns the mansion. Or maybe Hinoto. I don't really know.

Subaru Sumeragi Okay, thanks! I guess I should ask everyone first, though. What if someone's allergic to cats? And maybe Inuki would kill it! Wait, would it even be able to see Inuki? I guess I should ask Yuzuriha about that.

Kamui Shiro ...You go do that...

Kamui Shiro

The new cat is adorable! He really lightens the mood, especially with all this angsting! The name Subaru picked is a little strange, though.

Subaru Sumeragi I think that Mister Fluffy Puffy-san is a perfect name!

Kamui Shiro You do know that "Mister" and "-san" mean the same thing, right?

Kamui is now friends with Kazuki "Nataku" Tojo and Shogo Asagi.

Kamui Shiro Shogo Asagi

Who are you?

Kamui was tagged in a note.

100 Questions

What is your name? Kamui Shiro

Do you like your name? I did until it caused me to lose everyone I knew and loved...

What is your nickname? Um... "Mui-chan", according to Fuuma...

How old are you? 15

What is your job? Student by day, savior of mankind by night. No, seriously.

Who was the last person who texted you? It was either Subaru or Sorata with some dumb forward...

(see more)

Kamui answered a question about Subaru Sumeragi.

Kamui commented on Seishiro Sakurazuka's photo.

Kamui Shiro

I sincerely wish that Fuuma would stop killing my friends. RIP Daisuke Saiki :/

Kamui Shiro

Picnic & cherry blossom viewing in Ueno Park today with the Seals!

Yuzuriha Nekoi, Sorata Arisugawa, and 5 others like this.

Kamui was tagged in Yuzuriha Nekoi's album "Picnic in Ueno Park!"

Kamui Shiro

The picnic was so much fun! The cherry blossoms were really pretty, and the weather was perfect. It's a shame Subaru couldn't come, though :(

Subaru Sumeragi Sorry :( I had an unexpected job.

Seishiro Sakurazuka Aw, is Subi-chan avoiding Ueno Park?

Subaru Sumeragi No!

Seishiro Sakurazuka It's okay, my little angst muffin :3

Kamui Shiro *throws up*

Photos of Kamui (56)

My Friends! By Yuzuriha Nekoi

The Dragon of Heaven New Years Party By Sorata Arisugawa

The Seven Seals' Bowling Party by Arashi Kishuu

Kamui's 5th Birthday Party! by Kotori Monou

Christmas '91 by "Kamui" Monou

My Submissive Little Uke by "Kamui" Monou

Ten no Ryu Christmas Party by Karen Kasumi

The Seal and Angel Halloween Costume Ball by Hinoto Hime

More Pictures of Kamui! by "Kamui" Monou

Ten no Ryu Valentine's Day Party by Arashi Kishuu

The Seals' Pool Party! By Yuzuriha Nekoi

Picnic in Ueno Park! by Yuzuriha Nekoi

(see more)

Videos of Kamui (38)

The Secret Files of Kamui Yelling, Picking Fights, and Just Generally Being a Jerk by Sorata Arisugawa

The Halloween Party! by Yuzuriha Nekoi

Kamui and Subaru: Most Embarrassing Moments part I: The New Years Party by Sorata Arisugawa

The Seven Seals' Pool Party by Arashi Kishuu

Homecoming '98, part 2: The Dance by "Kamui" Monou

Dying Eggs With the Seven Seals by Hinoto Hime

(see more)

Disclaimer:

I do not own Facebook or X (X/1999) and all things associated.

*EDIT*

Thank you to my high and wonderful Nee-chan, ForgottenTimepiece, for pointing out that 's format doesn't allow less than signs! You saved me from looking like an idiot with random threes everywhere!


End file.
